Je me souviens
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Ils étaient cinq. Cinq enfants nés dans la plus noble des familles de sorcier. Leurs noms ont traversé le temps en tant qu'allié ou ennemis du Survivant. Trois sont morts, deux sont vivantes. Chacun à leur tour, ils expriment leur avis, leur sentiment sur les membres de leurs familles.
1. La mangemort

**Bellatrix :**

_ Andromeda : _

_« C'est fou comme vous ressemblez à votre sœur ! » Cette phrase je l'ai souvent entendue car pour tous je n'étais que la sœur de Bellatrix, sa copie conforme. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'on me le fasse remarquer. Tout le monde se moquait de savoir que si physiquement nous étions les mêmes, nos caractères, eux, étaient diamétralement opposés. Et puis, Ted est arrivé, mon rayon, ma lumière et lui a vu la différence. J'ai alors commencé une nouvelle vie, loin de ma soeur._

_Mais maintenant je commence à comprendre que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu forger ma propre opinion et vivre ma vie. Qui s'intéressait à l'ombre de la plus belle des femmes ? A la cadette des Black ? Mais elle, qu'avait été le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules ? La première héritière des Black ! Ma sœur ainée….J'y repense soudain et je revoie ses sourires figés, ses cernes, sa voix lassée…As t'elle seulement été elle-même une fois dans sa vie? Oui, surement vers la fin, alors que la folie s'était emparé de son esprit, la folie et l'amour._

_Bellatrix Black était ma soeur mais je crois que je n'ai jamais réussi à la comprendre. Elle a tuée ma fille, sa nièce, tout le monde le sait. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à y croire, la Bella que je connaissais n'aurais jamais fait ça._

* * *

_Narcissa :_

_ Je me rappelle ton sourire lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu avais rencontré Lord Voldemort. Un sourire que tu n'avais jamais eu auparavant mais le même qu'Andromeda quand elle m'avait parlé de Ted. Le sourire qu'a une femme quand elle tombe amoureuse…Mais à l'époque je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Tu savais tellement bien caché tes sentiments ! Aujourd'hui je me le reproche, j'aurais dû déceler la passion qui commençait à t'emporter. L'amour est le plus dangereux des fleuves et tu t'es jeté dedans sans savoir nagé… _

_Bella pardonne-moi. Alors qu'il ne reste plus que cendre de toi, je voudrais te dire combien je t'aime et combien j'ai été fière d'être ta soeur. Tu étais exceptionnel et dans mon esprit tu le resteras à jamais. Tu sais je suis grand-mère désormais. C'est étrange non, il me semble qu'hier encore nous jouions à la marelle et à tout ces autres jeux qui constituaient notre enfance. Comme nous avons ris autrefois! Comme nous nous adorions. Toi, Andromeda et moi, le trio des inséparables, trois soeurs, trois amies...J'aurais voulu que ce temps ne cesse jamais._

* * *

_Sirius : _

_« Bella, tu m'aimes ? », je devais avoir cinq ou six ans quand je t'ai posé cette question, tu en avais 9 ou 10. Et tu m'as regardé avec étonnement…Pourtant tu as fini par me prendre dans tes bras et me dire tout bas « oui je t'aime mais c'est un secret ». Un secret, l'amour entre deux enfants qui étaient cousins ?! Pour les Black, oui. C'est étrange que je me souvienne de cet épisode que maintenant. « M'aimes-tu encore ? » Surement pas…enfin…je ne crois pas. Mais qu'étais-je pour toi ? Un cousin un peu jeune, un camarade de jeu…et maintenant je suis ton ennemi et tu me considères comme un traitre. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'explique pas vraiment…Nous avions pourtant passés de belles années ensembles..._

_Tu es de nouveau, face à moi, mais ce sera la dernière fois. Tu viens de me tuer Bella..., pourtant je crois que je ne peux pas te détester. Je ne le pourrais jamais, comme je n'ai jamais réussi à haïr mes parents. Malgré tout tes défauts, tout tes crimes, la gentillesse avec laquelle tu t'occupais de moi quand j'étais petit, est gravée dans ma mémoire. _

* * *

_Regulus : _

_Ma cousine, je t'ai énormément déçu n'est-ce pas ? J'ai à peine tenu une année à tes côtés, avant de trahir ton maître Et pourtant tu avais été si fière de lui annoncer que je voulais rejoindre vos rangs. J'effaçais dans ta mémoire les erreurs de mon frère. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu aussi heureuse depuis que tu avais quitté l'enfance. Pardonne-moi, il a dû bien t'en vouloir après…Mais je me demande, as-tu été triste ? ou n'étais-je plus pour toi qu'un souvenir que tu voulais oublier, un ennemi…comme Andromeda et Sirius._

_Sache cependant, chère cousine, que je n'ai jamais voulu être ton ennemi. En faites, j'aurais aimé qu'on reste tout les cinq. Bellatrix...je crois que...je crois que je t'aime, ma chère cousine. _


	2. Le roi sacrifié

**Regulus :**

Sirius :

_ Tu étais mon petit frère et tu resteras à jamais un enfant. Nos opinions divergeaient sur beaucoup de point mais sache que je me souviens également du petit garçon avec qui je jouais. Tu n'étais qu'un innocent à l'époque. Quoique, je crois que tu es toujours innocent, tu n'as jamais supporté les meurtres et c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle tu as quitté Lord Voldemort._

_ J'essaie de me convaincre que tu n'étais qu'un lâche et que tu croyais vraiment en ce que tu faisais mais la vérité c'est que tu voulais plaire à tout le monde au risque de te perdre. Et tu t'es perdu, tu as osé faire preuve de courage, tu as enfin osé avouer être toi-même. Un étrange sentiment de culpabilité monte en moi, je n'ai pas su jouer mon rôle de grand-frère. Pardonne-moi, nous étions tous les deux biens trop orgueilleux. Et tu sais, quand tu as fui ton maitre, tu aurais pu venir te réfugier chez moi et tu serais encore en vie._

* * *

Narcissa :

_ J'ai froid. Quand je pense à toi, j'ai le cœur qui se serre et je me perds dans de sombres pensées. Tu es parti trop tôt mon cousin adoré. Tu es parti le premier et les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je sais que Bella et Lucius disent que tu es un traître et un lâche mais pour moi, tu es juste Regulus. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon petit frère et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te protéger. Mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Les gens que j'aime finissent toujours par être en danger et je ne peux rien faire pour les aider. Je suis condamnée à n'être qu'une potiche, un objet d'admiration dont on ne prend pas en compte les envies._

_Regulus, ce que j'aimais chez toi, c'étais qu'au fond tu ne jugeais jamais les gens. Bien sur, comme tous les membres de notre famille, tu étais hautain et distant mais cela ne t'empêchait pas de déborder d'amour. _

* * *

Andromeda : 

_Quand j'ai pris le journal ce matin, je ne me doutais de rien. Puis je suis tombée sur ta photo et je me suis sentie mal. Reg, autrefois, tu me confiai tes peines. Tu disais que j'étais plus compréhensive que Sirius et Bellatrix et que Narcissa était trop gentille. Nous étions dans ma chambre, j'étais sur le fauteuil et toi, tu étais parterre et appuyait ta tête contre mes jambes. Tes cheveux étaient en batailles et avec ta petite voix d'enfant, tu me faisais par de tes doutes et de tes espoirs. Toi qui étais tiraillé entre tes parents et ton frère. Seulement je me suis mariée avec Ted et je n'ai plus eu aucun contact avec vous, alors même que tu entrais à Poudlard. _

_ Regulus Arcturus Black, de nous cinq tu es le dernier arrivé alors pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu le premier parti ?! Tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon._

* * *

Bellatrix :

_ Regulus…, à cause de toi, je suis tombée en disgrâce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidée de trahir du maître mais cela est impardonnable. Je comptais sur toi pour redorer l'honneur de notre famille ! Pour qu'on oublie la trahison de Sirius! _

_ Cependant, je crois que ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère après toi. La véritable raison c'est : pourquoi tu es mort ?! Tu restes un gamin, un enfant, tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de quitter cette vie. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire prendre conscience que je t'aimais... Tu n'avais pas le droit de me rappeler qu'il y a d'autre gens qui compte pour moi dans ce monde._


	3. la petite princesse

**Narcissa :**

Regulus :

_Cissy, ma douce et belle cousine, je suis désolé mais je t'ai quitté. Je t'ai aimé comme ma sœur mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant pour que je reste en vie. Je t'en prie, ne te pose pas de question inutile, ne te torture pas l'esprit. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Andromeda est parti, ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus si je suis mort. J'ai fait mon choix ma chère cousine. Malgré tout, j'espère que tu seras heureuse. Je pense que Lucius n'est pas si mauvais et qu'il saura t'aimer comme tu le mérite._

Andromeda :

_Il fut un temps où j'avais deux sœurs. L'une s'appelait Bellatrix, elle était brune, fière et déterminée. L'autre s'appelait Narcissa, elle était blonde, douce et dévouée. Je les surnommais Bella et Cissy. Mais elles m'ont reniée et elles ne furent plus mes sœurs. J'en ressentis de la peine mais j'aimais Ted et il m'aimait et cela seul comptait. Un jour, Bella a tué ma fille mais elle est morte après. Alors Cissy et moi avons décidée de nous retrouver. Entre nous, tout redevint presque comme avant. Nous parlions des heures, de nos enfants même si le mien était mort, de nos petits-enfants, de notre enfance. Peu à peu, je reprenais goût à la vie. Puis, un jour, je suis allée chez elle. Elle était dans ton lit, un doux sourire sur le visage. Quand j'ai posé ma main sur son bras, il était froid. Elle m'avait quitté. Narcissa Malefoy né Black venait de s'éteindre à l'âge honorable de 90 ans. _

Sirius :

_Un jour, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment quand, James m'a demandé de lui parler de ma famille. Je lui ai donc parlé de mes parents, de Regulus, de Bellatrix, d'Andromeda et de toi, Narcissa. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire alors même que toute mes cousines tu étais la plus proche en âge. Quand nous étions enfant, c'est avec toi que jouait le plus. Mais nous nous sommes rapidement éloignés. Nous avions des avis diamétralement opposé sur à peu près tout. Tu étais la princesse, j'étais le gueux. Puis tu as épousé Lucius et je ne t'ai plus revu. _

_ Ce que je pense de toi, je ne sais pas… Tu n'es pas cruelle comme Bella mais tu n'es pas aussi tolérante qu'Andromeda. Je ne déteste pas…, mais je ne t'aime pas énormément non plus. Je t'aime comme un cousin aime sa cousine. _

Bellatrix :

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Cissy s'inquiétait autant pour son gamin. Ce n'était qu'un gamin gâté et inapte à servir le maître. Mais elle était sa mère alors cela doit peut-être expliquer la chose. Malgré cela, je l'ai toujours aimé. Elle est la seule dans cette famille de traître à avoir suivi le bon chemin. Elle était la seule en qui j'avais confiance, la seule qui n'a jamais trahi le maître. _

* * *

merci pour toute vos review

morgane : merci beaucoup je suis contente que cela te plaise.


	4. Le rebelle

**Sirius **

Bellatrix :

_Quand tu es né, tu portais tous les espoirs de notre famille alors que j'étais l'ainée. Parce que tu étais un garçon et moi une fille. Mais j'ai toujours su que tu étais un incapable et que tu ne méritais pas cette attention. J'avais raison, tu nous as trahis de la plus abominable des façons. Tu as fuis ton devoir et tu as menacé le maitre. Pour moi, tu n'es pas un Black. Tu n'es rien et je t'ai tué sans aucun regret. Moi je fais mon devoir même si je ne suis qu'une femme._

* * *

Andromeda :

_Tu sais Sirius, je regrette de ne pas être allé te voir quand tu as quitté la maison. Je regrette de ne pas être allé te voir quand tu es sorti de prison. Je regrette de ne pas être allé te voir quand tu étais obligé de rester au Square Grimaud. Mais à cette époque, j'avais décidé de tourner définitivement une page sur le passé. Je ne voulais rien retrouver de ce que j'avais quitté. C'était encore trop douloureux. _

_ Aujourd'hui c'est bien trop tard. Tu es mort, tué par ma propre sœur et il ne me reste plus que les larmes. Un à un, je vous ai tous perdu. Maintenant, j'ai 95 ans et une photo dans les mains. Sur cette photo, il y a cinq gamins qui sourient tandis que moi je pleure._

* * *

Narcissa :

_ Dans ma famille, on est tous allé à Serpentard même Andromeda. Et puis, il y a eu Sirius. Mon cousin était sans doute le pire des rebelles et il n'avait aucune morale à mon sens. Il faut être idiot pour aller à Gryffondor et pour aimer les moldus. Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu jouer avec lui quand nous étions enfant. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à le haïr. Il avait peut-être de mauvaises idées mais ce n'est pas un crime. Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur. _

* * *

Regulus :

_Quand j'étais enfant, je pensais que tant que mon frère était avec moi rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon protecteur. Puis quand il a eu sept ans, il a changé. Il a commencé à parler des moldus et je ne le comprenais plus car Père et Mère nous en avais toujours défendu. Alors Andromeda est devenu ma confidente mais Sirius avait toujours la première place dans mon cœur. Cela n'a pas changé quand il est allé à Gryffondor, cela n'a pas changé non plus quand il m'a abandonné. Pour moi, il reste le grand frère aimant qui me lisait des histoires pour que je m'endorme. Celui qui savait toujours comment j'allais, celui qui savait où il allait. Où qu'il soit et quoi qu'il fasse je l'aimerais toujours et je voudrais qu'il le sache. Je voudrais qu'encore une fois, il soit fier de moi. C'est pour lui rendre honneur que je me sacrifie._

* * *

_merci pour toutes vos reviews_

_à morgane : encore merci :)_

_et sinon mon rythme de parution dépend de mon inspiration mais je devrais poster la série sur andromeda avant la semaine prochaine ;)_


	5. L'amie

**Andromeda :**

Bellatrix :

_Andy, ma chère Andromeda, nous nous sommes bien déchirée non ? J'ai même tuer ta fille… Un monstre c'est comme ça que tu dois me considérer maintenant ?! Tu as surement raison, j'ai perdu toute humanité le jour où je l'ai rencontré. J'ai effacé de ma mémoire le bonheur pour me consacrer uniquement à lui. Et je vous ai ignoré toi et Narcissa. Tout comme j'ai ignoré Sirius et Regulus. J'ai oublié vos rires et vos sourires qui m'avaient tant réchauffé le cœur. Petite sœur pardonne-moi. Je t'ai tant aimé, je t'aime encore…  
« Bella, j'aime Ted… » et je t'avais répondu « oublie-le alors. Pour votre bien ! »_

* * *

Narcissa :

_ Drago est passé me voir hier. Il m'a dit que j'étais radieuse. Je crois qu'il a raison, j'ai 89 ans pourtant je me sens plus heureuse et plus en forme que quand j'avais 40 ans. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi Andy, parler avec toi me fait du bien et me rajeunie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que demain on rejoue à nos anciens jeux. Tu sais, ceux où j'étais la princesse et toi le prince…_

_ Andromeda, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois de nouveau à mes côtés et je suis vraiment navrée pour toutes ses années où je t'ai méprisée alors que pendant toute mon enfance je t'avais adulée. Contrairement à Bella, tu étais toujours là pour moi… et encore aujourd'hui tu es la seule à être là. Bella, Sirius et Reg sont morts et nous ont laissés pour toujours. _

* * *

Sirius :

_Andromeda était ma cousine préférée. Elle était la seule de notre famille à comprendre que les moldus et les nés-moldus n'étaient pas inférieurs d'ailleurs elle en a épousé un. Leur fille Nymphadora a même épousé l'un de mes meilleurs amis. De plus, c'était la personne la plus gentille, la plus serviable et la plus dévouée que je connaisse. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et elle savait mieux que quiconque essuyer mes larmes. _

_Pourtant nous ne sommes jamais allés nous voir quand nous avons quitté notre famille. Je crois que nous avions tous les deux trop peur de raviver nos souvenirs. Revoir Andromeda, c'était revoir une personne de la famille Black, repenser à une époque où tout n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des mondes mais où nous étions heureux… _

* * *

Regulus :

_Je m'appelais Regulus Arcturus Black et j'avais un frère et trois cousines. J'étais le plus jeune, le plus influençable et le plus fragile. Mon frère, Sirius, m'aimait à sa façon je crois mais je ne le saurais jamais. Ma cousine ainée, Bellatrix, était fière et folle mais elle restait ma cousine pour le meilleur et pour le pire. La plus jeune de mes cousine, Narcissa était un ange et elle se considérait comme ma mère ou comme ma grande sœur. Enfin ma cousine du milieu, s'appelait Andromeda. C'était à elle que je confiais mes problèmes. Elle s'asseyait dans son fauteuil et moi j'étais à ses pieds. Je posais ma tête contre ses genoux et elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux. Alors je savais que j'étais en sécurité et je lui racontais mes problèmes. Elle était comme une mère pour moi._

* * *

Alors voilà c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à mettre votre avis.

Juste je précise que les avis de Bellatrix, de Sirius et de Regulus sont après leur mort. C'est la raison pour laquelle Bellatrix n'est plus aussi haineuse mais au contraire elle commence à comprendre ce qu'elle a fait.

Sinon merci pour toutes vos reviews.

à Morgane : encore merci et tu peux poster autant de reviews que tu veux. Moi aussi j'adore Bellatrix. C'est mon personnage préféré avec Sirius et Regulus. :)


End file.
